Is This Normal?
by ScourgifyMyBrain
Summary: A Day in the life of Harry Potter maybe a week or a year even Strange things are happening in Hogwarts after Dumbledore’s death.


**Is This Normal?**

**Pairing:** Various

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A Day in the life of Harry Potter (maybe a week or a year even) Strange things are happening in Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you find familiar. The characters and the places this fic do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling and the countries they are from.

**Chapter 1- A Day Like Any Other?**

It had started off like any other school year. The same train ride back to school, the same sorting hat ceremony with a new song, the same teachers at the staff table with the new DADA teacher and with the same old school rivalries that seemed to be getting too cliché. Harry was bored. He really was bored. Sure he loved Hermione and Ron to pieces but it just seemed like they spent more time with each other than with him. They we're not together. Don't get him wrong. They just spent every waking hour bickering and fighting over the stupidest of thing.

'Oh! Look Ms. Know-It-All says so!'

'Ron, will you stop being such an immature brat! You're almost of age and most people would think that you are five!'

'No Hermioneeee they….'

He couldn't take it anymore he had to get away. He was on his way to the Quidditch pitch because flying always made him feel better when two boys ran into him.

'Oh Harry! We're so sorry! We couldn't stop in time. You started walking really slowly just then' The older one said almost jumping with excitement.

'It's okay Colin! I'm just…'

'Harry! You gotta come with us! You just gotta!' The younger one (Colin's brother Dennis) said.

'Actually, I was…'

Both boys had grabbed each of Harry's hand and were now dragging him behind them. He kept trying to stop them because frankly however bored he was with life, the Creevey brothers just made things worse… and over excited Creevey brothers were disaster!

'Creevey STOP!' Harry yelled.

'Did we hurt you Harry? We're so sorry Harry! Please don't be upset with us! We only wanted to give you a surprise! I mean it's not really a surprise, but it is kind off! And we really didn't want to upset you! And you know how much we idolise you! We want to be just like you! We really hope…'

'You're doing the annoying rambling again, Creevey!' Harry said not really sure which brother was talking because both of them were and in annoying sing-song voices at that.

'Look, I really don't need any of your surprises guys, no offence! But I really have to get to the Quidditch pitch!' Harry said watching their faces fall and smiling his evil smile in his head. He turned around and started off toward the Great Hall again. When he turned into the corridor on the left he saw something he never in his life would have ever been able to believe, but there it was. Draco Malfoy against the wall, and none other than Hermione Granger kissing the living daylights out of him! Lucius Malfoy MUST be turning in his grave at this very moment, was all that Harry could think! Whatever the Creevey brothers had to show him would have been nothing compared to this surprise! So he did what any other abnormal person would have done. He started laughing; not just any laughing but the hysterical, crazy-man laughing.

Hermione and Draco drew apart both confused. Sure they'd both had feelings for each other since 3rd Year, but they never thought they'd have been caught in this predicament, more because they never thought they'd act on their 'feelings'. Harry was rolling on the floor, looking as though he might choke on his own saliva. His face was red and he was holding his stomach. If you listened carefully you'd hear him say 'Hermione and Draco sitting on a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.' and go into another bout of uncontrollable laughter. Hermione put him in a body bind so that he'd shut up and they went into an explanation as to why they were in the state that they were. When the spell wore off, Harry socked Draco, and stormed off. He wasn't angry with Draco for being with Hermione he just didn't like Draco very much especially after he tried killing Dumbledore and sent Katie Bell to St. Mungo's. Hermione may have forgiven him, but he, Harry would never forgive that traitor, even though he had gotten Dumbledore's Pensieve over summer which proved Snape's innocence and Malfoy's true stance in the war.

Half way across the corridor outside the Great Hall the ever persistent and annoying Creevey Brothers turned up, with a big package in their hands. Colin stopped Harry and Dennis thrust the box into his hands.

'Open it, come on! OPEN IT!' Colin said hoping from foot to the other.

'Yeah yeah yeah! Open it!' Dennis said joining in Colin's ridiculous dance.

So Harry stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall opening a large box. As soon as he lifted the lid he felt a strangely familiar hook-pulling sensation behind his navel.


End file.
